Kingdom of War
by Jayrich20
Summary: Years after the events of 'Sozin's Comet', the Earth Kingdom is under a new threat, from an old foe. And the Avatar finds himself back in action.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom of War

"To preserve Peace, one must be prepared for War…"

Prologue…

The sunlight shone through the open window of the room, hitting Aang directly in his face and waking him from his slumber. It was a welcome change from the usual cold air which gave him a few sleepless nights, but he quickly grew accustomed to it, especially with the young woman cuddled beside him.

He opened his eyes, and then quickly shielded them from the light of the sun. Another day was lined up for him with the Northern Water Tribe, though he didn't have any idea of what he would do. For months he had been treated as a guest there staying with Katara and her family as elite waterbenders worked to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe's home. He didn't want to impose on them, though to be honest he had nowhere else to go being the last Air Nomad. Katara's family quickly welcomed him when he realized heading to a vacant Air Temple was futile…and he has been a tribesman ever since.

Sitting up, Aang felt his right arm being somewhat constricted. Looking down, he saw the reason; Katara had her arms wrapped around it. Aang's movements jostled her from her own slumber, and as she wearily opened her eyes, the bald Avatar was her first sight of the day.

"Good morning." He greeted, grinning widely.

"Good morning…" She sleepily answered, grinning back. As they gazed into each others eyes, they inched closer for a good morning kiss, when…

"GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING, AVATAR!!!!"

…Sokka made his entrance, bursting into the room. Unfortunately for him, Katara had chosen to sleep in the buff the night before, and she didn't appreciate the sudden wake-up call.

"DAMMIT, SOKKA!!!" She yelled, holding out her hand and swiping the air out in front of her. Almost instantly, the door to their room is slammed shut, right in Sokka's face. She then covers herself up with the bed sheets as Aang reaches for their clothes.

"You see, this is why I don't like living IN AN ICE HOUSE!!!" Sokka muffled, trying to un-stick himself from the door.

Once covered, Katara used her waterbending to reopen the door, allowing a dazed Sokka to walk in. "It's called 'knocking', Sokka." She told him. "It's common courtesy in any house."

Sokka raises a curious eyebrow for a moment, before grinning deviously. "Ohh, I get it. So you and Aang were having a little…"

"I will drop this ice roof down on your head if you finish…" Katara interrupted.

"OK, OK!" Sokka replied, changing the subject. "Just thought you two would want to come down and enjoy some breakfast, that's all. We're having eel & squid with Sea Prune Soup."

Sokka licked his lips as he left the room. Aang however, shuddered and held his stomach. "Again?"

"You'll get use to it." Katara reassured, before sliding to the edge of the bed and rising out of it. She held onto the sheet, but Aang could still spot her curves through the fabric. And it was enough of a sight to convince him that it would be a great day today.

A Little While Later…

The dining room table was long enough to accommodate half of the Water Tribe Soldier Front, but currently the table held only four; Katara, Sokka, Aang & the leader of the Northern Water Tribe, Chief Arnook. All eyes were on Sokka though, as he shoveled heaping helpings of Sea Prune Soup into his mouth at a breathtaking ace. It was a scene that embarrassed Katara, made Aang feel queasy and had the Northern Tribe Chief in awe.

"That young man must love his Sea Prune Soup." He said of Sokka, who quickly finished up what remained in his bowl.

"Got any more?" He asked hopefully.

Katara shook her head in embarrassment. "You'll have to excuse my brother. But Chief, again, I just wanted to say—!"

"You don't have to thank me everyday, Katara." Arnook informed her. "For what you and the Avatar have done to end the Great War and everything after, I am thankful to you."

Katara smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, but what you've done for the Southern Water Tribe…"

"That reminds me, how're things going down there?" Sokka chimed in.

"Very well." Arnook answered. "Though the landscape of the South Pole is vastly different from here, they were able to finish building the wall. Your father is doing very well coordinating the rebuilding."

The three all smiled over that bit of news, just as a young female walked into the room and over to the Northern Tribe Chief. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear that gained his attention.

"Excuse me; I have a matter that needs to be handled…" He said, before making his leave with the young woman.

"I still wish I could help with the rebuilding effort." Aang stated. "I mean, it's my fault that the raid…"

"Aang, don't!" Katara interrupted. "It's in the past, let it stay there."

"Yeah. Besides, the beating you laid on Fire Lord Ozai was the greatest thing you ever done for the nations." Sokka added, before correcting himself. "Heh, I meant FORMER Fire Lord Ozai."

Aang, Katara & Sokka shared a laugh, knowing that the ousted & soundly defeated Ozai was now rotting in a cell as his son Zuko ran the Fire Nation. At that moment, a servant of the palace walked past Sokka, and delivered another bowl of Sea Prune Soup, as he asked for earlier.

"So Aang, what's on your schedule for today?" Sokka asked the Air Nomad. "Cause we could really use that Airbending by the docks. There's a new crop of vegetables down on the sea floor and…"

"Sorry Sokka, but Aang will be helping me tutor some of the Northern Tribe kids with their Waterbending lessons." Katara interrupted.

A look of annoyance filled Sokka's face at first, but then he developed a devious grin. "Oh, well what about later? Or will you be doing what you doing earlier when I—!"

"What Aang and I do in private is exactly that, private!" Katara snapped at her older brother, before gaining a devious grin of her own. "Besides, don't you have some letters you need to reply to from Kyoshi Island?"

Sokka nearly choked on his helping of Sea Prune Soup as his face turned red. "For your information…I plan on doing that all in good time."

"Have you even read them yet, Sokka?" Aang asked. "I mean, last time we heard from Suki, she was about to train Ty—!"

"OH, LOOK AT THE TIME!!!" Sokka yelled, rising from the table. "Gotta go meet the hunters at the Docks. BIG day ahead, you know. Well, see ya!"

And just like that, Sokka made a quick exit, effectively avoiding the conversation as Aang & Katara chuckled. "Come on, Aang." Katara said, grabbing his hand. "We should get started on the tutoring early anyway."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This. Is. Embarrassing."

Those were the 3 words Toph Bei Fong used to describe the situation she was thrust into. Two years ago, she was among those who helped to bring an end to the Great War, and defeat Ozai and his Fire Nation Legion. Now…she finds herself dressed up and dolled up at a Royal Gala for Earth Kingdom Nobles, among which her parents. She'd rather be anywhere else but here at the moment, even with Haru sharing the displeasure with her.

"How did I let my mom rope me into this?" Toph asked herself.

"It's not so bad." Haru told her. "In fact, you look good in your outfit. Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

Toph shot a deadpan look at Haru. "No. Guess I forgot to take a look in one on my way here."

It was that dry, sarcastic remark that gave Haru a scathing reminder of Toph's blindness. "Uh, heh. Sorry."

"Whatever; happens a lot." Toph replied, referring to Sokka & Katara's moment of forgetfulness. "I just hope this stupid thing's over with before…"

"Toph, honey…"

A low groan escape the young Earthbender's lips and she dropped her head as she recognized her voice. Her mother, Poppy Bei Fong, was approaching. "Toph, there you are, sweetie. I got worried when I didn't see you near. Are you okay?"

Toph secretly rolled her eyes before turning to her mother. "Yes, mom. Don't worry; I haven't been kidnapped against my will."

Her mother could sense the sarcasm, and knew that her overly concerned nature annoyed her. "I'm sorry, Toph." Poppy told her daughter. "You know that I just care about you…and I keep forgetting that you're growing up, and becoming a beautiful woman…"

"Mom, let's just end it there." Toph interrupted, not wanted to have a heart-to-heart at the moment. "And…I understand, mom. Just…try not to be too caring."

"Ah, there you are."

The crowd in front of Toph and Haru began to part, as her father, Lao Bei Fong, approached her with a frail and apparently senile old man in tow. "I'm glad you could meet my family. Poppy, Toph, I'd like you to meet the King of Omashu, Bumi."

"Ah yes." King Bumi said, leaning down for a closer look at Toph. "A lovely wife you have here…and you must be the Blind Bandit I've heard so much about."

Toph's heart skipped a beat along with Haru's. She had yet to tell her parents about her battles in the Earth Rumble Tournament, and felt that the honorable King of Omashu would spill the beans at the worst moment.

"Uh…I have no idea what you're talking about…" Toph replied, smiling nervously.

"Oh, don't play coy with me." King Bumi insisted. "You are a legend in the Tournament."

The young Earthbender became more nervous by the second, until her father pulled her and her mother close and whispered in their ear. "King Bumi has been known to be a little…eccentric and forgetful at times. Just humor him, for me."

It was the save that Toph needed, as she just grinned and nodded alongside her mother. She then nudged Haru to do the same. "Yep, I…guess I'm that person."

"Yes…we're so proud of her." Poppy added, playing along.

"As well you should be." King Bumi complimented.

"Uh, if you'll excuse us, we have to…go to the…buffet table!" Toph explained, before grabbing Haru and rushing away from the conversation.

As they made their way through the crowd, Haru grew even more confused. "Uh, what's going on?"

"That was a close call." Toph answered. "And I'm not in the mood for any more of them. We're busting out of here."

Those words don't go unheard, as Bumi registers them loud and clear, and grins to himself. Toph's parents however, seem concerned about their daughter.

"Wha—Why is she off in such a rush?" Lao asked. "I should go see…"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about a special position I have opening up." Bumi interrupted, effectively playing the distraction.

"You…you have?" Lao asked.

Bumi nodded his head. "Yes, and I think it'll benefit your whole family."

Meanwhile, Toph & Haru have just escaped outside the hall, where Toph shed her traditional gown for something more comfortable…her fight wear. And it is at that moment that the potential for a fight escalates, as across the way from the Blind Bandit stands her rival, The Boulder.

"The Boulder has waited long enough, Champion." He barked. "The Boulder demands to have his rematch for your championship belt, at the Earth Rumble."

Grinning deviously, Toph just extended her right arm and waved him forward, answering with three words. "Just…bring it."

------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS THE FIRE LORD!?!?"

That abrasive question came from General Shinu, as slammed his hands down on the War Room Map. It was a question that many of the other Fire Lord officials had as well. The Generals of the Fire Nation Navy, Air Force and the cavalry Komodo Riders all surrounded the table, all demanding the presence of the Fire Lord.

"It has been days since he's graced us with his presence." Shinu continued, mockingly. "Doesn't he remember that he still has duties to his Nation and its military?"

These questions were directed at Li & Lo, who've taken over as the advisors of Fire Lord Zuko. And clearly they aren't happy with the hostility being shown at the moment, especially by General Shinu.

"I demand that the Fire Lord—!"

"YOU DO NOT DEMAND ANYTHING FROM THE FIRE LORD!!!" The duo yelled in stereo, silencing everyone. "The Fire Lord is attending to much more important matters. He has not forgotten about his country or its military!"

"Then when will we have an audience with him?" Shinu asked.

"When he is ready to have an audience!" They sternly answered. "And no sooner. Now, we believe that you all have your own soldiers to attend to at the moment."

And with stone faces, Li & Lo turned and made their exit from the War Room, leaving the Generals to their own. Once outside the room, devious grins appeared on the twins' faces.

"I don't know how long we can contain those brutes in there with our statements." Li commented.

"It isn't like we can tell them the truth." Lo replied. "That their Fire Lord is currently more involved with a certain part of his duty."

"Yes." Li agreed. "And from the screams, it would seem he has excelled at it."

The two advisors couldn't help but to snicker at that comment. "Ah…young love…"

At That Moment, within the master bedroom, the Fire Lord was busy attending to other matters he found important. With Mai beside him, Zuko lay in his bed and continued to enjoy the solitude. Since his crowning, he had been swamped with multiple tasks to keep his beloved nation running. He truly didn't envy being in his father's position, though he was still glad to be there, to help preserve the peace. Even if it meant little peace & quiet for him

"You know, I really should get downstairs and address my Generals." Zuko uttered, breaking their silence.

"Yeah, you should." Mai agreed.

"And there are a lot of other duties I've kinda been neglecting as Fire Lord." He added.

"Yeah, there are." She concurred.

They both knew there were tasks that Zuko had to take care of, but as they looked into each other's eyes again, those tasks suddenly went on the backburner again.

"One more hour?" Mai asked.

"One more hour." Zuko answered as he planted a kiss on her lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prisoner 94617, wake up!"

The triple-thick steel door slid open for the three prison guards to reveal a room that was freezing cold upon entry. It was a specially made prison cell, one that had no windows, no bed, and one lone occupant seated in the corner, huddled up in protection from the cold. The room was named 'The Cooler', and its resident, Azula.

"Did you hear me!?" The head guard asked angrily. "I SAID—!"

"What do you want?" Azula asked coldly, startling all of them. She didn't raise her head, she didn't bother to make eye contact; but to them, she still was a threat.

"You…you've been ordered to…assist in the Prison Infirmary." The head guard informed her, visibly shaken.

The three guards then immediately took Firebending stances, ready to defend themselves should the disgraced princess try anything. But Azula simply stood up and calmly walked out of her confines. Once in the hall, she allowed the guards to lead her to the Infirmary. Truth be told, there was no fight in her anymore. Even the psychotic mental breakdown she suffered after Agni Kai with her brother has left…and nothing but emptiness remained. With Zuko in power and the world at peace, she felt no place in it. She felt herself as a ghost here, even with everyone watching her every move, anticipating a violent outburst.

She reached the Infirmary Ward of the Prison, where the head medical officer there greeted them. "Is this our new nurse for the ward?"

"Yes sir." The head soldier answered. "Special order from Fire Lord Zuko. He said that hopefully she can learn some compassion while working here."

"Well, we could certainly use the extra hands." The Head Medic replied. "Most of our Waterbending Healers have gone to help the Southern Water Tribe. Here, take this…"

He handed Azula a small pouch, which confused her. "What's this?"

"Grounded pedals from Fire Roses." He explained. "They help in the healing process. Follow me…"

The doctor led her deeper into the Ward, as the three guards made their leave; but not after one of them notices a young man lying on a makeshift bed, presumably unconscious. "Hey doc, what about this guy we found under Lake Laogai? Any news on him?"

"No, unfortunately he hasn't awakened from his state." The Doctor replied. "We believe it's due to his injuries that he's like this, but we don't know for sure."

The guard nodded and exited the room as Azula glanced over at the young man. He had a scruffy look to him, almost like the Water Tribe boy that helped to take down her Father's rule. A strong chin, in fact strong looks all around; but nothing that would deem him special, or even worried of her interest. And she walked away from him, not knowing that the young man had a lifelong vendetta against the Fire Nation a year earlier. Not knowing the young man wouldn't have hesitated to kill her where she stood, for her being Princess of the Fire Nation…not knowing the young man's name is Jet.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom of War 2

Old Reunions

"Come on; Get up 'Oh, Grand One!'"

That demand was directed at Long Feng, who currently was on the ground, staring up at the large fellow inmate who put him down. He towered over the fallen Grand Secretariat, laughing over the injuries just minutes ago he inflicted onto him. The crowd surrounding them in the Grand Courtyard of the Prison cheered loudly, loving the amount of violence being shown.

Long Feng struggled to reach his feet, but he did. And he stretched back into his fighting stance. "Ooh, look who wants some more?" The Prisoner cackled.

"Hammer 'em in the dirt!" A voice from the crowd yelled.

"Twist his head off!" Another one followed.

Long Feng became enraged by that as his fingers flinched. But the large man gave him a cruel reminder. "Remember, no Earthbending, Feng! Or the guards will put you back in the Box!"

That was true. Feng had resorted to Earthbending several times before, only to find himself spending night after night in a cramped 6x6 metal box. No bed, no window, just cold iron surrounding him all around. It was hell for him, especially as an Earthbender, and he wouldn't go back.

The large prisoner charge at him, ready to continue the brutal beating he dished out before, but Long Feng was ready. Leaping into the air, he spun to his rear before coming back around and nailing his foe with a devastating spin kick to the jaw. Long Feng landed gracefully, and the large prisoner fell like a sack of bricks. The former leader of Ba Sing Se was the winner…but he wouldn't enjoy it for long.

"YOU! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!"

Several Prison Guards rushed over to the scene. Two of them checked on the fallen prisoner, while the other grabbed hold of Feng. "You've done it now, Feng." The guard barked at him. "Hope you enjoy your time in the Box!"

The crowd surrounding them cheered in approval. Most of them were put in the prison by Long Feng, and they reveled in the moment as he was taken away out of the Courtyard. All wasn't what it seemed though, for as soon as they turned the corner into a dark hallway, the guard released his hold…and Long Feng grinned.

"Convincing act you put up there, Tsung." Feng complimented.

"Thank you, sir." He replied.

"Report…"

"Seven more members of the Dai Li have joined the Prison Guard Fleet here." Tsung informed. "That puts 30 agents in the system here, all awaiting your command."

"Excellent." Feng replied, grinning evilly.

"If I may sir, how goes your 'secret' training?" Tsung inquired.

Long Feng answered his question by holding out his hand against an iron cell door that was hanging open. He took a deep breath before calmly exhaling…then sunk his fingers into the metal, crunching it in his palm and bending it to his will. Tsung was shocked at the very sight.

"Sir! You…you are…"

"A Metalbender." Feng finished, ripping a chunk of metal from the door, further displaying his power. "Ever since I encountered that Earthbending Girl, I've heard stories from the outside on how she had learned to bend sand and metal to her very whim. And if a mere child could do it…so can I."

Long Feng chuckled to himself softly, before discarding with the crumpled piece of iron. "It's funny; all it takes is concentration on the small fragments of Earth within the metal, and any steel holding can bend & rip like paper in my hand."

"Outstanding, sir!" Tsung marveled.

"Yes, it is." Feng agreed. "I only wish that I could demonstrate this new ability on that treacherous Fire Nation Princess. The very reason I am within this pathetic stronghold."

"Actually, sir…" Tsung moved forward and motioned for his leader to follow. Long Feng did so, and as they reached the doorway, the two peered inside. What Long Feng saw next brought shock to his face; the treacherous Princess Azula was inside the room, attending to ill patients and assisting the doctor in the room…right under Long Feng's nose.

"I believe the opportunity is at hand…" Tsung finished.

Feng knew his subordinate was right. There she was, the very reason Feng's secret empire was stripped of him, standing in the next room; and he couldn't help but to notice something was off about her. She was timid, cautious, almost overly careful to perform certain tasks. She appeared to be a shadow of her former self as she grounded up fire rose petals in her hand. Not the fearless, cold-hearted warrior who struck down even the mighty Avatar, but a simple assistant in a place which helps to heal, not to hurt. In short, she appeared weak.

And as she turned her back completely from the door, Tsung looked to capitalize on that weakness. "Now sir, we can…"

"No."

Long Feng put his hand on Tsung's shoulder, halting his movement. "Sir?"

"This…this is a moment too vital & priceless to have ended quickly." Feng explained. "I have a new plan, Tsung. We will wait one more day until I make my leave of this prison. Tell the men."

"Yes, sir." Tsung replied, before rushing off to relay the order. Feng continued to stare through the doorway, staying well hidden, before he turned and walked off down the hall.

"It is only fitting that I leave my favorite Fire Nation Princess an appropriate gift before I depart…" Feng said to himself, before emitting a low, sinister laugh, which echoed through the hall.

Inside the room, Azula continued her tedious work as she sprinkled the grounded-up petals on the chest of her current patient, Jet. She made sure they were spread evenly, as the doctor of the ward walked over.

"Excellent, Azula." He complemented. "Now, I want you to use your Firebending and heat the petals."

That request ignited a flame of anger inside the disgraced Fire Princess. She hadn't used her Firebending since the Agni Kai, where she nearly lost control of it, along with her sanity. She began to tremble with rage, as her eyes burned with fury, until…

"Azula? Did you hear me?" The doctor asked.

It was then that she caught herself, and began taking deep breaths to help calm down. "Y-yes…yes, I did."

"Are you alright?" The Doctor inquired.

"Yes, I'm…I'm OK." She answered, but she wasn't. The anger inside of her wanted to burn the entire room to ashes, but her logic quickly reminded her of how pointless that would be. With her father locked away, her brother ruling as Fire Lord and no allies, she had no connections…she had no one.

This was the reason she felt out of place, and decided to follow the Doctor's orders, just so she could feel she had a purpose. Even after her psychotic episode, controlling her flame was a piece of cake, though surprisingly it came out the standard red & orange hue instead of her trademark blue.

"This is useless." She uttered to herself. "I'm not some weak Waterbender! Firebenders are warriors, not healers!"

"But that is not completely true…" The Doctor replied, overhearing her. "Before the War began 100 years ago, The Fire Nation worked closely with select Water Tribesmen as healers. In fact, many Firebending techniques were adopted from Waterbending movements."

For a moment, Azula showed a hint of shock over hearing that revelation. But it quickly past and she disregarded it, turning away to concentrate on her task at hand. Which would yield results.

"KOFF! KAFF-KAFF!!!"

A few drops of blood were coughed out of Jet's mouth as he began to come to, startling the former Princess so much, she took a step back. "He…he, actually…"

"Yes, he did." The Doctor calmly agreed. "And that was only using a basic healing technique."

"Longshot…Smellerbee…Get out! HE'S GONNA FLOOD THE LAKE! HE'S…"

"Easy! Easy…" The Doctor told Jet, holding him down to calm him. "You are not at Lake Laogai. You are in an Infirmary, being treated for your injuries."

"My…my inju—AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" Jet received a sharp & painful reminder as he held his stomach in pain. He laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, his memories flooding back like the water from the lake. "Yeah…I remember now. I need to know, where's Kata—!"

"Take it easy, friend." The Doctor interrupted. "You need to rest. That is priority. There's plenty of time for questions to be answered for a man who's just come back from death."

"Yeah…yeah, I guess so…" Jet agreed, realizing that he did escape death's grip. "Hey Doc…thanks…for bringing me back."

The Doctor smiled in response. "Actually young man, I believe you have this young woman to thank for that." He stepped aside motioned toward Azula, who was still slightly overwhelmed from Jet's awakening. "Now if you will excuse me, I must go check on several other patients of mine…"

He nodded his head before making his way to the other side of the Infirmary, leaving the two young warriors alone. "Heh…I guess I should be…thanking you, then." Jet spoke.

Those words brought Azula out of her shocked state as she turned her head. "Don't bother." She scoffed. "I didn't believe it would work anyway."

She went to go follow the Doctor, but her hand was grabbed by Jet's. She looked down to find the young man still staring into her eyes. "Hey, what's the rush?" He asked, not wanting her to depart. "…my name's Jet."

Her instincts told her to snatch her hand away and strike him down, to teach him respect for royalty. But as her eyes connected with his, her feelings started to soften, and her lips even began to curl up into a grin.

"…my…mine is Azula."

"Heh, pretty name." He responded weakly.

And for some reason, Azula felt…happy to hear that. Her violent resolve cooled down even further as she continued to stand by Jet, her hand in his. And she remained there, as the moment they spent was her first moment of happiness in a long time.

"You're getting so much better, Aang…"

Katara walked with the Avatar across a small patch of Frozen Tundra between the Schooling areas and the Water Tribe Homes. They just finished their lessons with the local children of the Tribe, teaching them Waterbending techniques. "You're becoming a natural Waterbender."

"Thanks, Katara." Aang replied. "But I still saw some flaws in my stances."

"And it's because you noticed them that your skill has improved." Katara pointed out. "I think maybe you should teach the next class."

Aang blushed with honor & slight embarrassment. "Well, I don't know. I could—OOOOFFFFFFHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

The impact of a tightly compacted snowball against his bald head cut off Aang's statement, and also knocked him loopy to the icy ground. Katara instantly kneeled down beside him as she heard a familiar voice yell out in victory.

"BULLSEYE!!!"

Looking off in the distance towards the homes, she saw Sokka jumping for joy with two other Northern Tribe children behind a snow mound. "That wasn't funny, Sokka!" Katara scolded, before turning to her love. "Aang, are you O—OOOOOOFFFFFFHHHHH!!!!!"

And with sudden speed, a second snowball connected with the back of Katara's head, staggering her. She quickly shook the blow off as Sokka celebrated another successful hit. "TWO FOR TWO, BABY!!!"

Aang sat up, recovered from his snowball attack, and immediately turned to Katara. They had had enough.

Jumping to their feet, they use their Waterbending skills to call on the surrounding snow. As it rose up, they moved in sync to form it together into a colossal snow wave, one aimed at the snow mound.

Sokka took one look at the wave, and all confidence flushed from his mind. "I'm doomed…"

And with those final words, the snow wave crashed down on the young Tribesman and his two young cohorts. Aang & Katara brushed their hands off, reveling in their successful counterattack as Sokka dug his way out from under the ton of snow.

"OK, THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" He yelled. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO BEND SNOW!!!"

"Actually, it's just a more solid but movable form of water." Aang explained. "Me & Katara started doing it as soon as we got back here."

Katara walked over and extended her hand, helping her big brother out of the snow as Aang used his Snowbending to eject the two children. "OK, I want a list of what you can & can't bend." Sokka demanded.

"Not gonna happen." Katara teasingly answered as she noticed two figures off in the distance. One of them was Chief Arnook; the other, had a strikingly familiar face. "What's going on?" She asked, before walking over to see for herself.

As she journeyed closer, she noticed that the man the Chief was talking to was accompanied by a familiar looking woman. It was then that Arnook spotted Katara approaching them.

"Ah, Katara." He greeted. "I was just about to look for you. Let me introduce you, this is Lao Bei Fong, along with his wife, Poppy."

"Bei Fong…" Katara repeated, as Aang & Sokka joined her. "Wait…from Gaoling? You're here!?"

Aang began to put 2 and 2 together, like Katara. "But if you're here, that means…"

"CAN SOMEONE GET ME A PAIR OF FREAKIN' SHOES!?!?!?!"

And sure enough, as the three turned in the direction of the angered yell, they saw their good friend Toph, bundled up in Water Tribe clothing…but standing barefoot.

"Toph, it's you!" Aang cheered, rushing over to his former Earthbending teacher. He leapt out and hugged her tightly, lifting her in the air in the process.

"Yeah, yeah, missed you too, Twinkle-toes." Toph replied. "Now can I get a pair of shoes or what?"

Sokka & Katara rushed over to join Aang. "We have some spare boots on the inside. Come on, I'll show you the way."

"No need, I'll just hitch a ride." Toph said, before leaping out of Aang's hold and onto Sokka's back.

"Whoa, wait, what the…how come I get chosen to piggyback?" Sokka responded.

"Less talking, more carrying, ponytail!" Toph jokingly demanded.

Sokka just let out an annoyed groan as he walked with Aang & Katara, carrying the blind bandit. "So why are you and your family here, Toph?"

"It's King Bumi's fault." Toph began to explain as they walked. "He appointed my dad Special Ambassador for the Earth Nation, due to some political junk. And the first place he shipped us was this winter wonderland. Times like this I wish we were back in the Fire Nation."

"Well, it's good to see you here anyway, Toph." Aang stated with a grin.

Within minutes, they found themselves inside the Chief Temple Palace, where Katara found the pair of boots she referred to. After Sokka sat Toph down, she placed them on her feet. "There, they should keep your feet nice & warm."

Toph grinned over her feet having some warmth & comfort. But as she stood back up, the grin was wiped from her face. "And make me blind as a badgermole."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Toph uses Earthbending to see with her feet, remember?" Aang reminded him. "The shoes are interfering with that."

"Not that I had a clear vision when I got here." Toph added. "With so much ice here, I could barely get a read on where your village was."

"Eh, don't sweat it." Sokka responded. "A little problem getting around never stopped you before. I'll even get you a seeing-eye penguin if you need one." After the stale joke, Sokka put his arm around the blind bandit and gave her a light hug. "Good to see you again, Toph."

He gave her hair a little ruffle before walking off, leaving Toph with a slight blush on her face. The boots she wore hampered her Earthbending ability to see, but being inside helped. The sound of Sokka's steps echoed off the walls, and gave her a better idea of where he was. It also helped to inform her when Aang & Katara were about to be off.

"Katara, wait!"

The Waterbender stopped in mid-step along with the Avatar. "Something wrong, Toph?" He asked.

"Just…girl talk & stuff." Toph responded. "Private stuff, twinkle toes!"

Aang didn't question it, and left the room as Katara remained. "OK…what's the problem, Toph?"

Taking a deep breath, the Earthbender sighed and began as they walked. "Look, you know how my parents are, keeping me sheltered up for my 'protection'. And we spent all that time together trying to stop the Fire Lord. What I'm trying to say is…you're really, the only 'girl' friend that I've had…" Katara smiled warmly at that sentiment. "…which is why I'm asking your advice."

"Sure, Toph." Katara replied. "What do you need?"

Hearing her reply, Toph found herself taking another deep breath, before continuing. "OK…there's…this guy. Look, I've known him for a while…but we've just been friends. I mean, I had one or two moments but…it hasn't been until lately…that…"

"You think you might be falling for him?" Katara continued for her.

Toph immediately stopped and put up one finger. "Let's get one thing straight, I do NOT go all gaga or lovey-dovey over anyone!"

"I understand." Katara giggled, putting up her hands. "So you just wanna know how to approach him, huh?"

"Just…a little coaching." Toph elaborated. "A couple of tips, you know. It's not like I need full out lessons on this kinda stuff, or that I want them."

Katara couldn't help but grin to herself over Toph's constant denial. "Well, you just have to be yourself. And with you, that's a positive. Let him know how you feel, but don't come on too strong. Just…be yourself and be true."

Toph grinned after hearing that bit of advice. "Heh, that's better than what my mom would've told me." The two reached the end of the hall, as Toph turned back to the Waterbender. "Hey Katara…thanks."

Katara's grin stretched wider. "You're welcome, Toph. And…oh, wait! Toph!"

"OK, Sugar Queen…" Toph said, stopping in mid-step. "I know I asked for your help, but we're not gonna have any warm & fuzzy moments, so forget about it." Getting her point across, Toph continued forward…and promptly crashed into an ice wall. After a moment, she pushed her face off of it. "You were gonna tell me about the wall, weren't you?"

"Yep." Katara answered.

Toph shook her head. "I really miss the Earth Kingdom."

She sat there quietly, observing her surroundings while listening…and waiting. With trees surrounding her as tall as monuments, Ty Lee sat on a small pile of leaves, and waited. While she waited, her face grew a small but noticeable grin. It had been a year since the Great War ended and she enlisted with the Kyoshi Warriors. Her time spent with them in the Capitol City Prison helped to create a bond, and she was invited to join.

Over the past year she relished in her newfound environment. Coming from a family in which she had several sisters just like her, she adored the diversity the Kyoshi Warriors offered. Yet they still came together to work as a team. Her skills in the martial arts, especially Chi Blocking, allowed Ty Lee to rise up through the rankings to her current position, Lieutenant 2nd-in-command, right under Kyoshi leader Suki. As Ty Lee would say herself, her aura's never been pinker.

Suddenly, a rustle in the nearby bushes is overheard, and Ty Lee's eyes shoot open. The attack is on.

Sprinting from her spot, she avoided several throwing darts which struck the leaf pile, and sped forward. Her strides were graceful as she darted through the forest, passing trees at a phenomenal rate. As she glanced to her sides though, she spotted two more attackers following her, stride for stride, one on each side. She didn't want to draw out the chase any further, especially with the enemies having many cover spots, and decided to take the offensive.

Leaping up & forward, Ty Lee spring-boarded herself off a nearby elm, which was stuck by two chopsticks just a moment later. High in the air, she instantly spotted her two attackers stepping into a clearing. Using her own pair of chopsticks from her hair, she hurled each one at her foe, striking them in the head, disorienting them.

With them successfully stunned, Ty Lee landed on the ground in between them and finished the job with one getting a sweep kick and the other receiving a spin kick to the gut. Ty Lee then opted for higher ground, leaping between two tall oaks before landing on the highest branch she could find.

But though she towered over her fallen opponents, she quickly realized she didn't climb high enough. A rustle was heard coming from directly above her, followed by an explosion of leaves that severely reduced the cheerful girl's visibility. The field of green, yellow, red & brown quickly fluttered to the ground though, and revealed Ty Lee in a standoff with her own superior, Kyoshi Leader Suki. Suki's metal fan was pointed at Ty Lee's chest, who in turn had her index & middle finger an inch from Suki's neck. A single strike could end the standoff quickly, hence why both haven't moved an inch.

After moments of silence though, Suki lowers her fan & smiles. "Still can't take you by surprise."

Ty Lee responded in kind. "You almost had me this time, sir…I mean, ma'am."

The two turned and leapt off of the branch, plummeting down until they landed feet-first at the base of the tree. "Ty Lee, it's been a year. You don't have to be so formal." Suki told her. "You can call me Suki."

"Sorry." Ty Lee blushed & grinned. "I'm just…kinda use to it, working in the circus and all."

The two were quickly joined by Ty Lee's would-be capturers, and soon all the Kyoshi Warriors gather round their leaders. "OK, great practice session!" Suki informed. "It's getting late, so let's get back to camp."

Her troops quickly fell in and followed behind as they rushed out of the forest and back to their headquarters. Ty Lee took a couple of steps to follow, but came to a halt as she reached inside her armored kimono. A moment later, she pulled out a photo that was near & dear to her, one that gave her a beaming smile and sent her heart fluttering. It was a photo of Sokka.

"I hope that messenger hawk gets to you soon, cutie." She said, kissing the photo. She then slipped it back into her kimono and sped forward to catch up with her new family.


End file.
